Secretly Married
by Barbara777
Summary: Matt e Karen filmam uma noite inteira com bebidas e o resultado é melhor do que desesperador.


1.  
Karen está no seu trailer assistindo séries pelo notebook, e ouve uma batida na porta. Ela a abre e vê Matt, com várias garrafas de uísque ."não vai me deixar entrar?" ela ergue as sobrancelhas "pra quê tanto uísque?" "achei que você não ia perguntar e já ia pegar uma garrafa, quem é você e o quê fez com Karen Gillan?"  
"Entra Matt."

2.  
Ele se joga no sofá junto com as garrafas e levanta uma para Karen. "Não vou beber." ela responde. Ele salta os olhos espantado "como não? Você falando que não vai beber uísque? Você não é escocesa não?"  
Ela vira os olhos para o alto "sou, mas...sei lá, não quero beber agora, não tô muito afim..."  
"Ok então, eu vou beber sozinho todas essas garrafas aqui, e você vai ficar morrendo de inveja..." ele tentava causar inveja nela.  
"Como é? Vai beber tudo isso sozinho? Não, de jeito nenhum." Ela balançou a cabeça decidida, se sentando no sofá. "Qual o problema?" "Matt, quando você bebe sozinho faz muita merda pra uma pessoa só, me dá essa garrafa aqui."  
"Aah, ainda bem, achei que eu ia acabar bebendo sozinho porque você de repente havia sido abduzida ou então..."  
"Você nem começou a beber e já começou a falar merda." Ela bebeu.

3.  
Matt e Karen estavam mais ou menos no terceiro gole.  
"Tive uma ideia." Ele falou "Qual?" "E se colocássemos aquela câmera pra filmar a gente enquanto estamos bêbados? Claro, antes que isso aconteça. Tipo assim, a gente nunca sabe como foi enquanto estamos bêbados. Daí a gente coloca aquela câmera, e quando a bebedeira passar, a gente assiste."  
"E depois você jura que não vai mandar pra ninguém?"  
"Eu estava pensando em mandar pro Confidential, mas lembrei que você não ia curtir muito."  
Ela fez cara de ofendida "não ia curtir mesmo!"  
"Mas bem que ia ser engraçado." Ele se levantou e pegou a câmera que estava em cima da pequena mesa e colocou pra filmar. "Pronto. Agora é só beber."

4.

Matt ainda estava numa boa e lúcido quando Karen já começava a gargalhar e falar coisas um pouco sem sentido. E estava somente no 15º copo. Somente.

"Deus, Karen, pare de rir um pouco, vai se engasgar!" Ela gargalhou mais uma vez "Não vou não, pare de ser chato, você também não está bebendo? Beba um pouco mais Matt, vamos!" Ela se inclinou para ele e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, rindo, com o hálito de uísque. "Se você acabar se sufocando, não é culpa minha Kaz." ela levantou o rosto e segurou o dele, seus lábios se cruzaram um no outro. Matt abraçou sua cintura para que não caísse. Karen se levantou e jogou Matt no sofá, e se deitou por cima dele beijando-o.

5.  
O trailer parecia estar mais iluminado pelo Sol; Karen acordou, a cabeça parecia que iria explodir de tanta dor. Levantou o rosto, e soltou um berro ao ver se ver abraçada à Matt.  
"Meu Deus, Karen, o quê você..." Ele parou ao ver que havia dormido abraçado com dois estavam apenas com as roupas de baixo, Karen usando também o casaco dele. "Como...?"  
Karen abafou a boca com as mãos e se levantou rápido "Meu Deus onde estão as nossas roupas?" "Eu não sei, mas acho que fomos longe demais, nós e nossas roupas...não estou vendo elas por aqui."  
Os dois procuraram por elas até Matt entrar no pequeno banheiro e as encontrar na pia. "O quê elas estão fazendo aí?" Karen perguntou "Não sei, mas estão encharcadas de água..." Karen se sentou no sofá "Só quero saber como foi que elas foram parar aí."  
Matt apareceu na porta "Vamos assistir o vídeo."  
Os dois se sentaram no sofá e Matt pegou a câmera "Ele salva sozinho?" "Ah salva, e ficou ligado a noite inteira... Mas aguenta um bom tempo de filmagem."  
Ele ligou a câmera e iniciou o vídeo. Eles conseguiram se lembrar de algumas partes, até uma certa hora. Matt desligou o vídeo quando viu que ia ficar meio...quente demais.  
"Não acredito que a gente..." Ele fechou a câmera olhando para o teto. "Nem eu. Bom, mas já damos um jeito nisso logo...pode fazer um chá pra mim, estou morrendo de ressaca." "Tudo bem, só não sei quando foi que virei seu escravo." "Anda Matt." Ela falou irônica.  
Matt andou até a bancada e pegou as xícaras. Karen se recostou no sofá com a câmera na mão e apertou play. Ela pulou a parte que cabia a indecência para ver o que acontecia no final, quando a câmera finalmente pararia de gravar e salvasse o vídeo.  
"Hey Kaz" Falou um Matt completamente bêbado. Ele pegou o que parecia ser um mini-elástico e segurou a mão dela "Quero me casar com você. Aceita se casar comigo?" "Sim." Ela aceitou, rindo. Eles trocaram as 'alianças'.  
Karen olhou para o dedo e o 'anel' estava lá. Ela sorriu e voltou a assistir o vídeo.  
Nele os dois se beijaram, mais uma vez, como se estivessem se casando. "Kaz, vem aqui." Matt se deitou no sofá e a chamou. Karen deitou sobre o peito dele, e eles dormiram abraçados. O vídeo terminou aí, e Karen o salvou.

6.  
"Aqui está o chá, madame." Matt chegou com duas xícaras e se sentou ao seu lado. "Obrigada, escravo." Os dois beberam todo o chá. Matt pegou a câmera. "Você excluiu?" Karen sentiu o rosto corar, e respondeu gaguejando e mordendo o lábio "Sim." "Ufa..." Ele fez um ar de satisfação " Eu não ia achar tão engraçado se postassem no Confidential. Steven nos exterminaria." Ele vasculhou os vídeos e encontrou o que deveria ter sido excluído. Matt olhou para Karen espantado "Você não disse que tinha excluído?" "Não há por quê se envergonhar tanto." Ela pegou a câmera e colocou à partir do minuto em que assistira. Matt o assistiu com um sorriso no rosto. No final, olhou para ela.  
Karen pegou sua mão e juntou-a com a sua. "Trocamos alianças, está vendo?" Ela mostrou a dele. Matt sorriu "Quer dizer, que nos casamos?" E Karen afirmou com a cabeça.  
Ele a abraçou; Os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo até se separarem lentamente. "Eu te amo." Ela falou. "E por quê não disse antes? Poderíamos ter nos casado antes de eu te convidar pra beber." Karen riu. Matt segurou seu rosto e os dois se beijaram novamente, Matt acariciando o cabelo de Karen e esta a nuca dele. Eles se separaram de novo "O quê há agora Matt..." "Eu estava pensando...eu acho que iria querer uma lua-de-mel que eu pudesse me lembrar como eu me senti a minha vida toda."  
Os dois sorriram. Matt tirou seu casaco de Karen carinhosamente, e a beijou de novo. Ele se deitou sobre ela e seus corações batiam num ritmo só.

7.  
Mais tarde eles assistiram o vídeo inteiro.


End file.
